Riku's Adventure in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse
by GummiPolacca
Summary: A comical story where Riku signs a contract with King Mickey which he ends up regretting. Now he's obligated to go on their adventures and feel tormented by their abnormality and stupidity.


A/N: Hello fanfiction-ers, Sami and Chris (aka. GummiPolacca) are here bringing you our first fanfiction on this account! So this is the long awaited (since July 2nd) prologue to Riku's Adventures in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

After months of me (Sami) and my friend Angie watching this (_horrendous) _wonderful children's show, I was hit with this idea: What if Sora got stuck in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse when it morphs underground?

You know how it does that, right? Just fucking flips into the ground and disappears until some magic words ('MeEsHkA MoOsHka Mickey Mouse!') are spoken. Then the house suddenly pops out of nowhere—no damage done to the land or anything—and then the whole cast just comes out… So the craziness of this show led me to tell Chris about it…

Anyways, so we were up at three A.M watching this show and I (Chris) just had an epiphany: what would it be like if Riku was in this show force to deal with the stupidity of the OOC Disney characters. So after numerous hours of watching this show (every Saturday sleep over) we took detailed notes of the show, and how Riku would react to the situations. The notes eventually led to a giant, complex plot and **BAM!** here's the prologue.

Yes, it is short but fear not, this is only the introduction to the insanity that is about to occur! Enjoy. :]

**Disclaimer:**** If we ever owned Mickey Mouse Clubhouse these characters would not be creepy and in character… And mostly likely more logical. We also don't own Kingdom Hearts…also, the brand names used in this story obviously do not belong to us and belong to their respective owners. Oh Yee. **

**Warning: There is profanity in this/the other chapters and occasional sexual innuendos. You have been fair warned. **

* * *

RAIMMCH- Prolouge: The Contract

"…**should any dispute or controversy arise between the parties here to with reference to this contract, or the employment herein provided for, such a dispute or controversy shall be settled and determined by conciliation and arbitration in accordance with the conciliation…"** _What? Conciliation? Conciliation? Is that like referring to the stars in the galaxy? Or is that constellation? Eh, I don't even care._

"…**agreement between Producer and Screen Actor relating to the motion picture…may not waive any provision of this contract without the written consent of…"** _Whatever. _

"**IN WITNESS WHEREOF, the parties have executed this agreement on the day and year first above written." **_And after 32 pages the torture is finally over._

"Okay Riku, all you've gotta do is sign right on this line and we'll be happy to have you working with us!"

Turning to the final page in the packet, Riku reached for the ball-point pen on the desk then hesitated. He glanced up briefly to see the King behind the splintering oak desk across from him. He was settled down in a cushiony arm chair about ten sizes too large for him, intensely staring at the young man with eyes full of encouragement. His mouth was curved up in a wide grin and his expression seemed to be even more gleeful than usual.

Honestly, Riku wasn't too sure about doing this. Signing one or more years of his life away to a television broadcasting station just to make a few extra bucks seemed kind of superficial… Okay, so a few extra bucks may have translated to about seven hundred dollars a week and he _was_ comparing this offer to the zero dollars he was making for sitting on his ass doing nothing…

Riku took one more look at the heap of papers resting on the table before letting his teal eyes wander, taking in his surroundings.

The room was just a regular office- nothing too out of the ordinary. A pristine eggshell color existed on each wall; the one nearest to Riku's left was furnished with a collection of frames, each one containing a photo of the cast and crew on the set of one of their shows but he was too far away to see who was in them. A lengthy conference table was tucked in the back of the room and old, bland furniture crowed around it. The place wasn't dirty, but it didn't exactly look like any walking brooms tended to it frequently.

So the place was a little ghetto, but it wasn't completely bad.

Actually, the lack of color was what threw him off the most. Last time Riku checked, Mickey's castle looked more like a Crayola Crayon factory so why didn't his office? Maybe the workplace had different rules. Regardless, the place looked normal.

Normalcy.

That was something Riku could use in his life and, so far, this was looking promising.

"So all I have to do is sign right here?"

"Yep!" Happiness was oozing out of the mouse.

He wasn't signing a contract with the devil, just Mickey. Overly ecstatic, sweet as sugar, Mickey. _Come on, it's just a children's show. This should be easy money. Plus, it's the King's show; he's cool so his show should be too, right? I just go on set, act like I care, get paid and leave._

Riku heaved a heavy sigh, gripped the pen, placed it on the line, and in his neatest handwriting wrote his name. That was it. For the next year, Riku would be property of Playhouse Disney.

Mickey, who had taken back the contract and deposited it inside the desk, giggled pleasantly. "Welcome to the Clubhouse, Riku."

* * *

A/N: One last thing. We will update ASAP!

Thanks for reading, visit our page to find the links to our individual accounts so you can check out our other stuff! Reviews are gladly welcome...


End file.
